Pipe fittings used in the installation of fire protection sprinklers are well known. Generally, fire protection sprinklers or sprinkler heads include a sprinkler frame body with an inlet end having an external pipe thread for forming a threaded pipe connection with a supply pipe of firefighting fluid, such as for example, water and an outlet end for discharging the fluid to address a fire. There are sprinkler head fittings or adapters which couple the sprinkler head to the supply pipes of firefighting fluid. One type of sprinkler fitting is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 8,297,663, which describes the fire sprinkler fitting as having one end for connection to a fluid supply pipe and an end for receiving a fire sprinkler with an internal gasket to form a fluid tight seal with the sprinkler end.
Another sprinkler head adapter or fitting is shown in PCT Patent Application Publication No. WO2017/214418, entitled “Sprinkler Head Adapter,” and which is incorporated by reference in its entirety. The sprinkler adapter described therein includes a housing having a first end for connection to a firefighting fluid supply pipe, an internal passageway and a second end for engagement with a fire protection sprinkler. The internal passageway also includes a gasket chamber with a gasket disposed therein. For this type or similar sprinkler adapter, the internal gasket may need to be replaced from time to time. This process involves removing the sprinkler head from the fitting, removing the deformed internal gasket and replacing the gasket with a new one. In the case of a sprinkler head fitting installed in the field, the sprinkler head fitting may be in a fixed orientation or location which can make gasket replacement difficult. Accordingly, there is a need for a gasket installation tool that can deliver and properly locate a gasket within the sprinkler head fitting.